


Slim Chance

by eriah211



Series: Slim Chance [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Missions Gone Wrong, Team Dynamics, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: When it all goes wrong on the other side of an anomaly, Becker does what he has to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2012.
> 
> This was a shy little bunny, but with sharp teeth. Thanks to the awesome fififolle for the beta and help.

 

It would have been better if he hadn’t given one last look back before going through the anomaly, but he felt he owed them that at least. Becker knew he had taken the right decision, the logical one, but reason wouldn’t help him to fight the guilt that was already eating him up inside.

 

Standard procedure dictated that in dead-end situations the job of the officer in charge was to get as many civilians as possible to safety, and it sounded quite simple and reasonable on paper, but not so much when you were about to leave behind your friends, because you can’t always save everybody, no matter how easy the movies make it look. Sometimes the heroic rescue just gets everybody killed because passion and good intentions don’t stop bullets or killer creatures.

 

If he had had time, Becker would have explained it to Abby before he ordered those closer to the anomaly to get through it and get back home. The anomaly was already fading and the future predators kept coming from all directions, keeping some of the team members cornered in a half-ruined building. The creatures were too numerous and the anomaly would only last a few more seconds. Those who were cornered weren’t going to get there in time, even if all the SF tried to clear their way.

 

Of course the civilians didn’t want to leave anybody behind, but Matt understood the desperate situation immediately and half-dragged Emily with him, trying to make it to the anomaly.  Becker tried to do the same, while he watched another soldier being ripped apart by a predator. His duty was to take as many as possible to safety, he reminded himself, and when he was about to enter the anomaly he looked back at Abby and the others. They were still fighting, but they were surrounded by the future predators and Abby was looking at him. She had realised that he was leaving them behind and Becker knew he would never forget Abby’s expression of shock and betrayal.

 

He really wanted to believe that Abby would understand and forgive him if he had the chance to explain it to her, because he was sure that Connor, who was still struggling and shouting Abby’s name while Becker dragged him through the anomaly, would never do.

 

End


End file.
